The instant invention relates generally to hospital beds and more specifically it relates to an automatic disposable under pad apparatus for a hospital bed.
Numerous hospital beds equipped with various under pinning apparatus have been provided in the prior art for patients to recline, and/or sleep. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,421 to Vaillancourt etal; 5,005,231 to Lonardo and 5,020,170 to Ruf all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.